Unexpected
by monica53
Summary: When Pamela gets a phone call that her brother's son might not make it, she puts her life in NYC on hold to return to the only place she ever considers home. There she meets the clubs intelligence officer and there is something in him she just can't seem to shake off.
1. Chapter 1

**So here it is guys. Hope you all enjoy it. I will do my best to update as much as I can. But I am literally writing this on my phone while I am at work so bear with me.**

 **I am going to try to stick to a similar story line from season 1 and a bit of season 2 and then it will differ and branch out it's own way.**

 **I own nothing but Pamela and the shit head Jason for now. =)**

* * *

Pamela woke up at the sound of her pre-paid ringing at 3am.

For a brief second she panicked, that phone hasn't rung in almost 10 years.

"Hello?"  
"Hi baby"  
"Gemma what happened?"  
"It's Jax baby, he needs you. Wendy overdosed and Abel might not make it"

Pamela, glances at the man sound asleep next to her before she replies back.

"Okay, I'll be there in a few hours"

Midnight; it's midnight in Charming. The place she called home many many years ago. Pamela breifly wonders why Jax didn't call her, but she then shakes those thoughts out her head because she knows the answer to that. He doesn't want to worry her.

She gets out of bed and looks out her Brooklyn apartment window and out towards the Manhattan skyline and tries to figure out if she should wake up Jason to let him know she has to take an unexpected trip to Califorina and that she doesn't know how long she will be gone for.

Then she thinks about work. She mentally checks off clients and the interns helping her out on the cases she is working and decides that it's do-able, to leave for a few weeks at most.

She turns back towards the bed and places a kiss above Jason's head to wake him up.

"Mhhm"  
"Babe, I need to head to California, my brother needs me"  
At that Jason wakes up and replies:  
"Huh? You need to go to Cali? Now? What happened?"  
"Jax's son is hospitalized, his mother overdosed and Gemma is not sure he will make it"

Jason stares at Pamela in the dark, he has never met her family back in Charming, well her adopted family. Both her parents died, first her mother giving birth to her, in which her dad Edward, formed a unusual friendship with the Son's and with help from Gemma and Clay raised Pamela.

Edward was a rich hot shot judge in Charming, he had money and power, but what he lacked in was how to raise a baby girl. And there is how by purely accident Edward Rojas meets Gemma Teller.

A once judgemental and high horsed man, was humbled down when the wife of the notorious MC's presidents, took his daughter under her wing and did everything a mother would for her own child with his. There is when he forever became in debt to Gemma Teller and the Son's.

"I'll go with you" said Jason

Pamela looked at him with a questioning expression, a few months back she caught him looking at engagement rings, _maybe this is it_ she wondered.

"Okay then, I'll pack"

Back in Charming.

Jax Teller could count the number of times he has cried in his life with one hand. When his father died, when Thomas died, when Tara left and today.

The feeling of helplessness was something he wasn't a custom too. And learning from his ex that the odds of his son were not in favor was one of the worst moments in his life.

Sitting on top of the roof at the club house he wondered about his sister. The one person who knew him in out, and who he wished where right here with him.

Inside the club house was another Son; Juice layed in bed with a red head croweater and couldn't help but to think about Jax and his misfortune, he overheard Gemma tell Chibs earlier that she had no choice but to call Jax's sister from New York, and he too couldn't help but wonder if this girl can turn this bad situation around.

〰️

Pamela pays no attention to Jason as he yaps about his clients and work, she nods occasionally and smiles out of politeness but her head is no where in the current conversation.

20%, that's what Gemma says the doctor gives Abel, and it's being optimistic. Today they try to fix his belly, if he pulls through then it's his heart.

She drives well above the speed limit, Jason not even noticing; she wants to reach town soon to drop off the stuff and Jason so she can make her away down to St. Thomas. The minute she she reaches the doors of the only hotel in Charming she gets out opening the trunk for the luggage to be taken.

She turns towards Jason and tells him.  
"I am heading to the hospital now, Able is in surgery and should be out soon, I want to be there when he makes it"

"Umm we just got here after a 6 hour flight babe. Maybe we should shower, take a nap and have some nice dinner and go tomorrow. Then you'll know for sure if he made it or not."

All she can do is stare, and for the first time in the 4 years she has been with Jason she tries hard to recall if he has always been this stupid. Not to mention selfish.

Not wanting to have to explain why she should go, she walks away and drives off in the rental. The amount of memories, the nostalgia, the hurt she currently felt trumped whatever petty comeback she was going to retort back to him. It wasn't his fault her past was essentially unknown to him.

This was all private to her, tucked in the back of her mind. All the wonderful beautiful chaos that the SOA and Charming can only bring.

She reached St. Thomas parking lot and she sprinted inside heading to the sugary ward. As soon as the elevator doors open she saw her.

"Oh baby you made it. You should have called to have someone escort you from the airport"

Pamela smiled, "please if you send me whatever prospect was around I would have probably left him eating dust regardless, not to mentioned having to explain to Jason why I have an escort in a cut and driving a Harley"

"Maybe you should've told _suits_ about your family to begin with and you wouldn't need to be having that conversation"

Pamela grimaced at Gemma's honesty but she had it coming to her.

"Has anyone come to give an update?"

"No baby, none yet. But I may have missed telling you something you know it just slipped my mind, I was go..."

"Gemma"

"Tara is back, actually she is more than back. She is operating on his belly as we speak"

Pamela was left speechless. That's twice in one damn day that she's left standing there with her mouth open.

But before she can even reply the elevator doors open and in walks her brother, along with a man that makes Pamela do a double take.

He was kissed lightly by the sun, with a muscular built and two tribal lighting tattoos etched beautifully on his head, and soft kind brown eyes. But it was his goofy smile that had her staring for a minute more than she should have.

"Pamela, what the hell are you doing here?"

All she could do was wrap her arms around him and say a silent prayer to herself.

Juice on the other hand, couldn't help but stare.

This was no way in hell Jackson Teller's little sister. It couldn't be.

She was this petite girl with curves for days, and even with her dressed in a casual sweats and a white cleavage bearing tank tops covering a perfect rack, you can tell she came from money and class.

Her brown hair pulled messy in bun with waves falling all over, and her hazel eyes filled with joy and sadness. She was hands down the most beautiful person he has ever laid eyes on.

She clenched on his VP's neck until she finally pulled back.

"Why wouldn't you called me when this all happened Jackson?"

"I didn't see the point. What if he doesn't make it?"

SLAP

"Don't you ever, ever say that again. He is your son and he's a Teller. And you'll be there until he pulls through this because he _WILL_ pull through"

Jax looked at his sister with watery eyes. And he noticed how much she has grown in the last 10 years. Her eyes no longer holds the sparkle with wonder and awe, they now show knowledge and experience.

"You're right Mel, I am sorry. I just...I don't know what to think anymore nothing makes sense"

"I know Jax, and that's why we are here. That's why _I_ am here. We will get through this. I promise"

Juice stood awkwardly in the background trying not to interrupt an obvious family moment when Tara Knowles made her way towards them.

Pamela's demeanor changed instantly.

"So...what happened spit it out"

"Nice to see you too Pamela. Abel's stomach surgery went well. But it is putting a strain on him, Dr. Namid doesn't want to wait, thinks we should do the heart surgery now."

"Shit"

"Unfortunately the tear in his abdomen along with the heart defect makes it more difficult. Not to mention the withdrawal that he is going through."

Jax's heart dropped.  
"Has she...did she use the enter time? Or is this something recent"

"We found old track marks all over her body. Plenty new as well by the looks of it. Don't think she ever stopped. Sorry Jax."

Jax remains silent.

"I'll be back when I have more information."

"You don't have to do this Tara, you don't owe me"

"I want to help Jax, I want to help your son"

"Abel, his name is Abel"

"It's a good name." Tara smiles at Jax and excuses herself.

"Bitch" grunts Gemma.  
"I waited to give this to you baby, but I found it next to Wendy, it's from the Hairy Dog.

Pamela turns towards her brother to see the pain being replaced with full blown anger.

Jax starts to power walk to the door not paying attention to anyone around him. Juice just stands there confused as to what is going on.

"Shit. What the fuck are standing there for! Go follow him!" Snips Pamela.

He gets what is about to happen and starts to run after his VP, leaving Pamela and Gemma alone.

"Who the hell is that idiot, please tell me he's a fucking prospect.

Gemma chuckles, "that baby girl, is the clubs intelligence officer. Juice."

"Yeah okay, fucking intelligence officer. All he did was stand there and stare like I just dropped out of the damn sky.

"Maybe you did, from _heaven_. Or he was just staring at your tits"

Pamela turns a light shade of pink. When Tara returns.

"Where's Jax?"

"Undisposed, what do you want."

"I actually wanted to talk to you two about Wendy. She has been detoxing and she is crying all the time. Blames this all on herself. Right now she needs to feel loved"

"Well it is her fucking fault ain't it?" replies Gemma

"What's your goddamn point here Tara, do you supposed we make her a fruit basket and have the guys sign a get well card?"

"Nevermind, I forgot just how bitchy you two are"

"You seem to have forgot a lot of fucking things, Tara."

"People change Pamela, I am not the same girl I was 12 years ago and neither are you."

"I can assure you Dr. Knowels, that I am pretty much the same as I was 12 years ago."

"Do you have a problem with me assisting on Abel's case Pamela?"

"I don't know Tara, are you a good surgeon?"

"I am."

"Well then I am sure neither Gemma and I have a problem, just as long as you do your job"

Tara shakes her head and scoffs.

Gemma reaches towards her scrubs and pulls up her shirt to reveal a huge crow trap stamp on Tara.

"Look baby, seems like not all stuff change."

Pamela smirks.

"I keep it there to remind myself that all that shit is behind me."

"My, I have forgotten how fucking _clever_ you where Tara. You're excused now."

"Why didn't you tell me she's back ma? The minute she landed foot back in Charming I should have know. I could have been back sooner."

"Because we decided we didn't want to bother you. You decided to settle and make a life in NY and we don't agree with it but we support you because that's what your dad would have wanted us to you."  
"It's fine anyways, she doesn't bother Jax and she's been avoiding us all."

"I don't know, something isn't sitting right with me on why she's back."

〰️

Juice watched as Jax beat the crap out of one of Darby's dealers. Luckily on the way down to The Hairy Dog he was able to call Chibs and Bobby for some backup.

Once Jax was pulled away by Chibs, Juice began to wonder about the beautiful woman he saw at the hospital moments ago.

He couldn't shake her out his head. He hoped Jax would ride back to the hospital to properly introduce himself. He wanted a chance to talk to her and hopefully not make a fool out of himself.

〰️

Jason has been blowing up Pamela's phone for the last 3 hours, meanwhile Jax doesn't even bothering picking up his.

He first started the calling with asking her why would she leave him stranded in a hotel with no decent room service. Then he wanted to know why she _HAD_ to wait in the hospital. By then she just started to ignore his calls. She didn't have to deal with his shit on top of the other shit she was currently dealing with. She was waiting with Gemma when Jason left her the 7th voicemail of the day.

"Looks to me like the boy is lost without you huh?"

"He's just tired and probably cranky. He's use to all these high end hotels and he's stuck at the Charming Inn. He's just adjusting."

"Why don't you take him to your house. It's clean and I can give you some sheets for the bed. You know I send someone to clean it once a month."

"No it's okay, we're not here for the long run. I don't want to start getting comfortable. Besides I always dreamed of living there when I finally got hitched, maybe have my babies. You know?"  
"I think he was so hell bend in coming down here to propose Gemma."

Gemma looked a bit surprised but quickly recovered. How the hell was she going to have her baby girl marry a rich snooty asshole who no one knew. She'd always dream that one day she marry a patched member and take her place as matriarch of the club with her son as president. And she would bet every penny Pamela thought that too.

"And if he does ask, will you say yes? Not to be a buzzkill but he knows nothing about you baby. He doesn't know us, he doesn't know why you even choose this career path. You sure you want to marry a man who probably won't accept your family?"

Pamela bit the inside of her lip. She already knew this, and she wasn't sure what she would do if it he did propose. So far everything was going to shit, with Wendy being completely out of the picture now she knew Gemma would have to step up and help with Abel and she wasn't going to let her do this alone. Not to mention she needed to find out why the hell Tara returned to Charming almost calculated after Jax's divorce. Would Jason even wait for her, would he even decide to stay with her here?

"I don't know, we've been together for 4 years. And I'm not getting younger, maybe it is time I start to settle down and start my family."

"In NY?"

"I guess..."

"Pamela, when you'd decided to go study in away from here, Clay, Jax and I sat down and spoke about this. We let you go to because we didn't want to hold you back on your studies and we promised your dad we would keep your happy. But baby we really did think you would come back. When you where a little girl all you wanted to do was help the club like your daddy. And 10 years later you're still there, hell you haven't came to visit in 4 years."

"I know ma. I got comfortable, I got offered a decent job, met a guy and life just seems simple, hell it even seemed easy. But I don't know. I am back, at least for now and right now I just need to be strong for the baby and Jax. We will figure out the rest together."

Gemma smiled. "Yes baby we will."

In walked most of the members of the MC. Pamela rises instantly and runs towards Clay.

"Hey there princess, glad you made it. You're looking more beautiful than ever."

"Oh I missed you guys so much" she said turning towards the guys

"Ayy we missed you too lass, glad you decided to come back to us. Right where you belong"

"Where's suits? Thought I would be meeting him today?"

"Yeah Mel, where is suits?" Grinned Jax.

"He should be at the inn, he did fly for over 6 hours in the middle of the night Jackson."

"Yeah I guess so" mocked Jax.

Juice's stomach dropped a bit. Guess she's not single then. But he did notice she didn't have any rings on her fingers so he would just have to take his chances and just make her fall in love with him.

Looked like neither Clay nor Jax approved anyways, he was sure they'd take a patch over a _suit_ any day.

Pamela noticed the young member who she yelled earlier in the background.

Damn he is _hot_ she thought and directed the next sentence to him.

"Well, you bought him back in once piece so I guess I should thank you then?"

"Nah, just looking out for a brother that's all" said Juice giving her a goofy grin and rubbing his neck.

"Mhm, well since everyone is here to keep Gemma company, I am going to the chapel for a bit. If anything happens come find me" she said to Jax.

He nodded.

As she made way to the chapel Juice grabbed her arm to get her attention and she felt electricity run through her entire body. She had never experienced anything like that before.

"Sorry, but if you don't mind can I join you?"

"You pray?"

"Not really but...you look like you could use some company" Juice instantly regretting that last comment.

Pamela laughed "sure I guess, lead the way"

Jax, Gemma and Clay all looked at each other in confusion. Except Gemma smirked watching them walk away.

〰️

Jason was pissed. Pamela was really ignoring his calls and now she turned off her phone. What the hell was going on. She is never like this. Sure she's a little standoffish and a bit cold towards him but she never ignored him.

He stares at the huge pink diamond ring that he is holding and wonders if he made the right choice by flying down here with her. He was planning a big party with his friends and family to propose. Instead he decided to be supportive and come down here for people who she isn't even related too.

This damn town didn't even have Wifi! He wished the little brat would die tonight so we can get it over with and he can finally take her with him back home.

〰️

Inside the chapel Pamela was sitting silently with her eyes closed. He was able to see her better, truly see her.

He noticed the freckles scattered randomly on her face. And how long her eyelashes naturally were without a spec of make up on her. He could also tell she doesn't dye her hair, and how her full lips slightly pouted like they are just begging to be kissed.

30 min in the most comfortable silence that Juice has been in, she finally turned towards him and giving him a sexy smile and said she was finished.

Juice rose and offered her his hand and was surprised when she took it.

Pamela wasn't expecting to find inner peace in the chapel in St. Thomas where a few feet away her nephew underwent his second surgery. Never mind finding with a guy she just meet a few hours ago.  
She wouldn't admit it but her stomach did a tiny flip when he asked her to accompany her to the chapel.

Jason never did that, he never went to church with him.

Outside the chapel Pamela turn towards Juice.

"Thanks for accompanying me and uhh...sory for snapping at you earlier. It's been a stressful day. I'm Pamela by the way; since we never got formally introduced."

"Juice, well Juan Carlos, but everyone calls me Juice."

"Yeah okay nice to meet you Juice, thanks for backing up my brother." They started to both slowly walk back to the waiting area.

"You've been patched in long?"

"Nah about 4 years now. Drove from Queens all the way down to Charming when my bike broke down on me. Thankfully Chibs saw me and gave me a lift to TM. Once they saw I could work my way around a computer they asked me to prospect."

"Queens huh? Running away from lady problems or just decided to go on a road trip?"

"Ha, nah it's more than that. Got in trouble with the Mob and shit. Damn wait aren't you a lawyer or something."

Pamela laughed.  
"Yeah soemthing like that, don't worry if you hire me as your lawyer then I have to keep it a secret. Just hope you can afford me."

They got to the waiting room when they noticed Tara making her way towards Jax.

"You have a strong boy Jax, he made it"

Everyone starting clapping and hugging each other

"Thank God" whispered Pamela as she hugged Jax. Everyone around them did the same, and Pamela eventually turned towards Juice and hugged him too. He smelled of some form of cologne along with leather and cigarettes. It was intoxicating, she didn't want to let go.

"He will be in the NICU and you can all see him tomorrow."

"Thanks Doc, replied Jax. I appreciate everything."

"Don't worry about it Jax. I am just doing my job."

Finally Clay spoke up  
"Okay all, let's go home and get some rest. It's been a long fucking night."

He pulled Pamela aside.  
"Listen, the clubs needs a favor. One of our warehouse out in Lodi got caught in a little fire."

Pamela raised her eyebrow. "Give it to me straight Clay as your counsel you know I can't repeat what's being said to me"

"Alright well two illegals where apparently there and got fired along with the glocks and M4's. The problem is that apparently Tiggy was getting in on with them and he's in the system."

She rolls her eyes.  
"Yeah okay let me sleep on it and I'll give you everything you need tomorrow okay? I'll stop by TM first thing. But please tell Tiger to keep it in his pants. Or at least wrap it up."

"I'll try" grinned Clay.

They walked back to the group and all started to head there separate ways when Jax asked Pamela if she wanted to stop by the clubhouse for a drink.

"Ugh yes I do"

Juice's eye lit up when she said this.

"But I should really head back. See how Jason's handling Charming's charm."

"Alright doll, want me to escort you?"

"No Jax's it's alright I'll be fine you go rest. You look like shit."

Jax laughed and kissed her forehead.

"Jax" called Juice.

Both him and Pamela turned around.

"I'll follow her to the Inn, make sure she gets home okay."

With a raised eye brow Jax looked at his sister and she shrugged trying to suppress the smile that was evolving on her face.

"Yeah okay, make sure she gets there safe"

"You got it brother."

Gemma walked to Pamela before she left and she too pulled her to the side. Someone left me a little something to maybe shut Wendy up. And pulled a huge syringe with what she could only assume is crank. Her eyes widen.

"Shit ma, you sure about this? I'll threaten her but I don't know about handing her a death sentence."

"You leave that to me and you just throw in your lawyer bullshit so she doesn't have any ideas, okay?"

She bit her lip but agreed.

"Baby" Gemma called out to Clay. We'll be just a bit.

〰️

Gemma and Pamela entered the small room to see her brother's ex wife sleeping with a bible in her hands. She looked like pure shit.

She slams the door with anger taking over her.

"Pamela? Gemma?"

"Hey" said Pamela so calmly and nicely it even scared Gemma a bit.

"Looks like the boy might make his first birthday"

"He made it? Oh Abel, thank God.'

"Yes thank you God indeed. Maybe we should all say a little prayer. Gemma?"

She holds both her hands out. One for Gemma to take and one for Wendy.

"Dear Lord, thank you for saving Abel...from his _murderous_ _junkie_ mother. Who cares more about a $40 fix than she did for her own flesh and blood.

Wendy snatched her hand away from then both.  
"Don't you dare'

"Don't I dare? You pathetic useless whore. I heard they aren't pressing charges. You're one lucky bitch."

"I'm going to change. I have my baby to live for now."

Pamela stormed towards Wendy and grabbed her by the neck. And Gemma discreetly took the bible and put the syringe in between the pages.

"No, that's where you are wrong. You have no baby, you lost that privilege. And if you so much as cast a shadow on that boy and try to turn some legal screw up to get custody, I will fucking finish you. The baby will never call you mommy."

Pamela let go and Wendy coughed trying to regain the breath when Gemma shoves the bible towards her.

"I suggest you start to turn to Jesus."

And with that Pamela and Gemma leave.

〰️

Juice rides next to Pamela towards Charming Inn. He wanted a few more minutes with her today. Back at St. Thomas the conversation just flowed naturally, Juice usually tired hard to get the attention of girls, even the crows. But with Pamela it was different. She gave him her undivided attention.

Pamela kept glancing towards Juice as he rode next to her. She felt like a giddy high schooler and was dying to get on the back of a bike like the old days. Her heart flattered a bit when she pulled up the the inn.

Juice turns his bike off and takes his helmet out to rush and open her car door. Both oblivious to a drunk Jason staring from the window.

"So I guess this is where we depart."

"Yeah I guess so, thanks for escorting me, and thanks for looking out for Jax and thanks for just staying quiet in the chapel." Giggles Pamela.

 _Shit did I just fucking giggle? Get it together._

"Well I would invite you upstairs for like coffee or whatever but I am 100% sure I have nothing upstairs but maybe a pissed off boyfriend. So uh goodnight Juan Carlos"

"Yeah I guess that explains the pissed off dude creeping from the window then huh?"

Pamela turned instantly and saw a glassy eyed man turn back inside.

"Ah shit, you better head back to the club house before Tiggy takes all the crows for tonight. And I better head inside and deal with whatever crap awaits me" she shrugged.

"Nah I'm okay. I don't mind sleeping alone tonight, not after the good day I just had you know?" Smirked Juice.

"Goodnight Juice" and she leans in so close to his lips that he could almost taste the peppermint chap stick that's on the lips, and gives him a sweet kiss on right the cheek.

All he wanted to do at the moment is too pull her back and kiss her full force, instead he just gives her a beautiful smile and make his way back to his bike.

Pamela already feels the tension in the hotel room before she even fully makes her way inside. There is Jason sitting on the bed staring at a blank TV.

"Who the hell is that"

"That's Juice. My brother asked him to escort me home. He works at TM"

"TM? Juice?"

"Yeah Teller-Morrow the autoshop Gemma and Clay own."

"Why the hell was he escorting you for? Did you forget you had a boyfriend here or what?"

"Listen Jason, I am going to play a blonde right now and pretend that I did not hear you imply what you just said. I told you already my brother asked him to make sure I get here safe. Since my boyfriend wanted to nap and have dinner while my nephew had back to back surgery. Now, I am going to shower and go to sleep because I need to be at TM early in the morning before making my way to the hospital again. So excuse me."

She locks herself in the bathroom and turns on the water before taking off her clothes. She stares at the steamy mirror and mentality curses herself for allowing Juice to bring her here and for bringing Jason to Charming in the first place.

* * *

 **It was enjoyable writing this, I actually started this months ago, and went back at it and finished writing it in 2 days. Please excuse any typos, and let me know if you have any questions about the backstory.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Honestly the positive reviews motivates me to bring this chapter faster than I probably would have.**

 **Any OC's belong to me. Everything else is belongs to Kurt Sutter.**

* * *

Juice woke up in his own house that morning. Something he rarely did, he didn't like sleeping alone at night, but didn't want to risk Pamela going to TM early and see him sprawled out on the clubhouse with his usual red head Jazmine.

She wasn't his old lady, but she wasn't actually a crow eater either, at least not anymore. Most nights she waited for him and together they both retreated back to his dorm. And he'd be lying if he said the nights always ended in sexual activities.

He just liked the company, and for the past years she'd been doing exactly that. Keeping his company.

But there was no way he was going to let Pamela she her with him. Not after he told her her didn't need to be bedding anyone last night.

〰️

Pamela didn't get a lick of sleep last night. After her shower she tried to avoid Jason at all cost and went straight to bed while he sat in the lone chair in the room and finished a whole bottle of gin.

He was still slouched there, bottle clenched in his hand looking pathetic when she woke up. She tried to not make much noise getting ready because she didn't want to deal with him today. Or worse have him tag along.

Trying to decide what to wear today Juice popped into her head. She wondered if she would see him today when she stopped by TM and she wondered if maybe he did go back to the clubhouse and bedded some crow last night. The thought made her stomach turn.

 _What the hell is wrong with you. You have a boyfriend, what do you care who he's sleeping with or not._

She decided to dress the part today and even threw in some makeup considering her sleepless night was starting to show. Once she got dressed she scribbled down a note for Jason when wakes up.

And took her laptop and heading to a coffee shop in town. She placed her order and sat down to shoot some emails to an old contact she had down at city hall. Hoping they still worked there.

Though the sheriff's department did have jurisdiction over the wearhouse and is on the clubs payroll, she knew she still had to worry about Hale Jr. Because if got a whiff of this she knew he would be sticking his nose where it didn't belong.

Lord know what the hell Unser was thinking when he made him his deputy.

If for whatever reason they found those bodies, which she was sure they hadn't yet moved yet, they are sure are screwed.

 _Fucking Tigger_.

Pamela started to reply to emails from her clients and tried to get some work done out the way. Back home she was on the way to becoming the youngest managing partner in the firm. But she never gave her boss a direct answer, she tired to stall as much as she could. It was because deep down she knew she didn't belong there.

 _Flashback_

 _"Daddy, I want to be just like you when I grow up." Smiled a toothy 8 year old Pamela._

 _Edward and her were sitting in Gemma's living room after enjoying a traditional Sunday dinner._

 _"You really want to be a lawyer like your daddy mija"_

 _"Si papi. Then if uncle Clay needs help with his brothers I can help him. Like you do!"_

 _Edward laughed out load._

 _"That's right mi amor, we have to help out family. You can't wear a cut like them but you can help them just like Gemma does."_

 _Pamela smiled and turned to stare at Gemma, even at a young age she understood how her adoptive mother was the glue to their family._

 _"Clay you hear this?"_

 _"No old man what's going on" came Clay to join them._

 _"Baby girl here is saying she's going to be a lawyer to help her Uncle Clay when he's in need."_

 _"Atta girl" Clay replied as he picked her up and spun her around._

Her phone ringing broke her day dreaming and saw her contact had gotten back to her.

"Damn Pamela, you disappeared and then email me before I even get to drink my coffee at the office, to get only information from me? Not even a text hello or treat me for lunch."

Pamela laughs, "Hi Lainey, how are you? How's your husband and the kids? Sorry to bother you but I need this information. And I'll definitely give you something better than lunch, deal?"

"Now we are talking girl. So here's the the deal. Apparently our deputy chief got a murder case that may or may not be in related to the fire from the warehouse. Hale was able to mooch Judge Harrington for a search warrant. So either he's there or on his way."

"Shit, okay Lainey thank you. And I'll call you later and have someone drop you a little something for your troubles okay?"

"Yeah girl no problem, and hey listen. Sorry about your nephew."

"Thanks love, the little guys strong. Looks like he's going to make it."

"Glad to hear that, got too go. Phones started ringing. See you around Mel."

〰️

Pamela pulls into TM and it's already packed and crazy. She gets out her rental and breathes in the smell of car oil and weed and she welcomes all back in.

She is met half way by Clay, Jax and Bobby. And she spots a mohawk a few feet away staring straight at her.

Juice thought he liked what he saw yesterday, but damn did he love what he sees even more today.

Pamela drove in blasting old school rock and gets out her rental with her hair styled in perfect waves, not a hair out of place. And light makeup that you can't even see.

She's wearing fitted blac high waisted cigarette pants with strappy sandals with small chains on them, and a simple black corset, and she is a Goddess, every bikers wet dream. He almost drops his phone.

He quickly hangs up and makes his way towards her and the guys.

"Morning loves" she kisses them all the cheek.

"So I have some information if you want to take it inside."

Juices reached them and stares her up and down and she blushes slighty.

"Actually Clay I got something too from my snitch at city hall."

Pamela giggles.

"You're snitch's a bit too late with his Intel then. Let's talk inside yeah?"

Clay nods and they all start walking towards the club house and Jax yells church so the patched members can attend.

Once inside everyone starts depositing there cells in the box. Clay turns to Pamela and tells her.

"You know the drill."

She smirks, of course she knows the drill she only spend her whole life watching her father and uncles do it.

She drops in her phone and leaves her purse on the pool table for good measure. Adrenaline rushes through her, this is what she should have been doing all these years.

This is what she is meant to do.

She's inside and the door closes.

 _BANG BANG_.

Clay slams the gravel on the reaper table and the noise dies down.

"Asked my kid to try to get some inside on the warehouse burned down. And she has some information, as our legal counsel of course."

"Yeah so whatever crap money you pay Rosen, I'll expect it after this."

"Get too it you wise ass." Smirked Clay.

"So my contact at city hall...(she said directing this to Juice) says Hale's got a warrant to search the warehouse. Apparently Hale's got a dead body and is trying to corroborate that two and two equal four. He got Judge Harrington to sign off on the warrant. That assholes hates us, and hated my dad, which is why he probably gave the warrant. And knowing Captain America, he probably there already trying to fish those two bodies out the hole ."

"What the hell where you thinking brother" snapped Chibs and Tig.

"I was thinking about getting my dick sucked... _twice_ "

Pamela rolls her eyes.

"All that proves is that this idiot got a couple of brownies to swallow his chum & they died hiding from the fire, doesn't prove you killed anyone." Replied Bobby.

"It's not about the manslaughter rap...if C.S.U tests those bodies, Tig's DNA puts the gun factor at our door step."

"Jax is right" said Juice, "and then ATF takes permanent residence in our collective rectums."

Pamela smirks at Juice and he starts to blush a bit.

 _Mohawks not that dumb after_ all...

"Listen, warehouse sits on country property. Hale will be waiting days to get SAN Joaquin to shake loose a forensic unit"

"Yeah Clay, but it's a local case now. Which means county can't get involved, Hale can just borrow C.S.U from Lodi and done deal. Listen, Otto's sister works at the A.D.A in Lodi, her and I kept in contact. I'll call her to see if we have forensics heading this way okay? Going to let you boys deal with business, I'm heading to the hospital to see the baby. You coming after this Jax?"

"Yeah Mel, I'll see you over there."

"Thanks for the advice counsel" winked Clay. "I'll talk to Unser to have Hale put on a leash."

"You got it Pres. But before I go...(she drops an envelope on the table) someone take this down to Lainey at city hall. Let her know I said thank you. See you boys later."

〰️

Pamela stepped inside Abel's room and stared at the small baby.

He was so tiny, and she had to hold back the tears from falling. She stared at him in awe, through it all he was perfect.

Gemma walked in and stood next to her.

"Ain't he perfect?" He replied as if she just read her mind.

"He is, God...Jackson has a son. He's the future of our club ma."

"Yes baby girl he sure is."

"He's stabled for now, everything is pointed to a full recovery."

Both ladies turned to see Tara standing by the door.

"Lucky kid, both he and his mom survived death on the same night."

Gemma smirked, "oh yeah, I heard about Wendy, very sad; can't say I'm surprised though"

"Yeah the thing is, I spoke to Wendy before, and she was crushed. But she wanted to live...no, see someone popped that needle into her, or at least gave her the loaded gun."

"Got something you want to get off your chest Tara?"

"No, Pamela I don't, but we'll see what she says when she is done detoxing. Maybe bounce my theory off of Jax"

"You're accusing a lawyer and the most prowerful woman in Charming to have overdose a junkie? _Tsk tsk tsk_ Tara, I assume you think Gemma and I were the ones shooting into her fingers and toes too?

"No, that sins on her, but I would call it motive."

"Well, hallelujah. Thank God that I'm the lawyer and you're the doctor. Not very bright of you to try to win Jax's heart back by accusing his mother and sister of trying to murder his ex wife. Common _you're smarter_ than that."

"I'm not trying to win anyone back Pamela."

"No? Hmm so you just came back to Charming because you absolutely love it and missed it so much. Right?"

"I came because of a job."

"Which one detective or doctor? Because let me see, I know for a fact that whatever tight assed hospital you worked for before this paid a lot more than anything here in Charming Tara; and whatever anyone has to hide, that concerns MY FAMILY, well let's just say I can assure you that it won't stay hidden long."

"You two really think you can just say anything in this town and it won't come back around? No one is untouchable."

"You want to touch me sweetheart? That'll make you happy? Don't worry, it's not gay!" Called out Gemma as Tara walked away.

"I am telling you, she's bad news. Well she's always been bad news but having back and having Abel in here, it's going to fuck with Jax's head. He's never thought straight before when it came to her."

"Yeah baby, but give your brother some credit. He's grown in the last 12 years. He's got other priorities you know? We're keeping an eye in him. Don't you worry. Thinking maybe I should start working for you since you're flying solo today too."

"Yeah let's see if I start flying solo from here on out."

"What you mean? Something happened with _Mr. Wall Street_?

"Yeah I started to ignore him, came back to the hotel room last night and he was pissed drunk, and not very content with Juice dropping me off. Haven't spoken to him all day, left him a note in the morning. I don't even know if he's awake."

"Hmm, you and the little Rican got something going on? Saw those puppy eyes you two kept throwing at each other yesterday. You can't expect to have been escorted home by a handsome latino wearing leather and in Harley. And it have your man be pissed. That's everygirls wet dream baby."

"You trying to tell me your fantasies ma? Because I'm going to have to pause you there and hire a professional to give me therapy after that."

"Bitch"

Pamela laughs "no but really, I don't know what to do. It just doesn't feel right having him here. I know this now, but my life here and our life over there, it's oil and water."

"Well before you showed up the nurse said Abel will be in the incubator for a few weeks. But he'll stay in the NICU for at least 3 month. You gonna stick around for that long?"

"Yeah I'll see what I can do. Know you're swamped with TM and Jax with the club. I need to stick around."

"And Jason?"

"Well if he wants too, I guess he can stick around too."

"Oh look Jax is here."

He walks in and stares at his boy. He made that. His own flesh and blood.

"Shit, he's so tiny."

"Talk to him, Jax, you know he can hear you."

"Hey little man, I'm your dad. Looks like we're stuck with each other for the long run buddy. These two crazy ladies here are your grandma and your auntie. And we're going to take care of you."

Pamela couldn't help the tears, so many mixed emotions filled her. But most of it was happy, happy to be sharing this moment with the people she loved the most.

〰️

Jason groaned and he woke up with a stiff neck from sleeping in a chair the whole night, and by the looks of it the whole the whole afternoon.

He looked around him and noticed the room was empty and saw a piece of paper ontop of a freshly made bed.

 _Heading to TM and then to the hospital. I'll probably be there all day_.

She fucking left him again.

What the hell has gotten into her, who the hell does she think she is? She's probably stilled pissed I accused her of cheating. But what the hell was I supposed to do?

Jason groans and pulls out his phone and turns on the shower.

He's going to suck it up this time and play nice. The quicker she's happy, the quicker he can put the ring on her finger and take her back home for good.

〰️

She glances and her cell phone and notice Jason has send her a text.

 _Listen baby, I am sorry for being crazy last night. You don't deserve that, I came here to support you, and that's what I'll be doing from here on out. I know I fucked up, but I'll make it up to you when you come home tonight. ;)_

Tell your brother I said congratulations, can't wait to celebrate.

She rolled her eyes, if he thinks she's going to have boring sex with him tonight that man is out of his damn mind.

Back in NY, they weren't very sexually active. It's kind of hard to be when Jason is below average. Not to mention that both of their lives consisted of only work.

She sighs and turns to Abel.

"You're grandma is a poo head and left me all alone to go fill out paperwork. And she left me hungry too. So not fair, right baby?"

She smiled to herself and stares at her nephew.

Juice decided to go on a whim and head to St. Thomas to see if Pamela was still there. He over heard Jax say earlier that she'd been there.

After the crazy day he had, with un-burying a dead body, crashing a stolen vehicle onto a police car, staging a murder and watching a gas station owner pull an axe to an asshole's head; all he wanted too was talked to the sexy lawyer.

What he didn't expect though was walking into Jax's son's room and have the hazel eyed beauty having a conversation with the baby.

"I don't think Gemma would like to be called a _poop head_." He grinned.

Pamela turned around and felt her heart flutter a second time because of Juice.

Get it together!

"I called her a poo head. And she is, Abel agrees."

Juice laughs outloud, "yeah I also heard someone is hungry. And if that's the case I don't mind giving someone a ride to the diner. Only if they're interested." He shrugged casually.

"You asking me out on a dinner date biker?"

Rubbing the back of his neck he shrugs his shoulders "yeah why not, worst case is you shoot me down and say you can't go on a date with a client, right?"

"Oh you're funny...lucky for you though..." she strides closer to him "I'm the clubs advisor. So I think there is no harm done here. Just as long as you're buying."

She sways her hips and makes her way towards the door.

"You're also driving."

Juice's dick twitched lightly when the thought of her riding bitch with him crossed his mind.

 _This is going to be a fun night._

* * *

 _ **Soooooo I hope you guys enjoyed this! Like I said on the first chapter I am sticking to most of Season 1. Going to introduce Juice's girl Jazmine next chapter. =)**  
_

 ** _P.S- someone just commented that I wrote Monica I few times. I think I edited it all sorry =(_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! Sorry it took me a while. Been a crazy week. But hope you guys enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing beside my OC's**

* * *

BLISS.

That's all that she felt, pure utter bliss.

Growing and riding behind, Opie, Jax or Clay's bike was the fondest memory she had. Nothing can ever compare the feeling of the wind kissing your face, or the freedom only a good long bike ride can bring you.

When Juice slowed down towards Lumpy's Diner; she wished the ride was longer.

 _At least he has to drive me back, thought Pamela._

Juice was thinking the same thing. He wished he could have the dark haired beauty pressed on him longer, he could tell this wasn't her first time on a bike. How could it be? She knew how to lean with him through the turns, how to firmly grasp his waist and push perfectly behind him.

She was perfect.

Pamela takes the helmet off her head and hands it over too Juice who smirks.

 _Her hair isn't even out of place_ , he thought.

He offers a hand for her to take so they can walk into the diner and he mentally slaps himself.

 _She has a man. She's not holding your hand like y'all in high school or something._

She almost took it, when she realized what she was about to do. She bites the inside of her lip, and she hesitates, a part of her feels a twitch of guilt for the man she has left behind two days in a row now. Not to mention the shameless flirting she knows she's been doing with Juice. No matter what she feels, she knows better. She owes it to Jason, after all they share a life together.

He takes his hand back quickly and tries to play off and throws an awkward giggle.

"You know what Juice. It's actually late, I should go, take a cab back to the Inn and just get the rental in the morning."

She didn't want to say these words, but she knew she should. Eventually things would sort themselves out and Pamela would return back with Jason and resume there quiet lives.

Juice's eyes showed a brief panic, he knew why she was saying this. She wanted him to know that this couldn't go anywhere and he knew that. Right? Whatever the situation was he wanted to spend time with her and he wasn't going to stop trying.

"Listen Mel, it's just a late dinner. I'll take you back to the old man after okay? I had a crazy day and thought maybe you needed a break too."

 _Goddamn Pamela._

"Uhh, yeah well I guess. Since we're here already."

They walked inside without saying another word. The aroma of greasy fries and burgers started to make her stomach gurgle, she really was hungry.

They sat in silence with both of them staring off at different directions when the waitress came to there booth.

"Evening darlings, what can I get ya?"

"I'll have an all american please, hold the pickles with curly fries, please"

Juice laughed, really really loud. He expected her to get someone boring like a fucking salad or something on whole wheat bread. A girl like her didn't look like she ate a freaking cheese burger.

"What's so funny?"

"I'll have the same, but I want the pickles and give me a chocolate milkshake please. Thanks.

You know, for a girl with a waist like yours I certainly expected you to get a salad or a Turkey sandwich on whole wheat or something."

She turned beet red. "So you expected me not to eat?"

Juice shrugs, "yeah I guess"

Pamela bursts laughing, and Juice joins her.

"Oh no biker, I eat. Besides who orders a salad in a diner?"

And just like that did the parking lot awkward moment dissipate and conversation between the two flowed freely.

〰️

Back in the club house sat a lone redhead. She kept looking at her phone hoping her old man messaged her back. It was a Thursday night at the clubhouse and it wasn't necessary a Friday or Saturday night party here but everyone was enjoying themselves, everyone but her.

She hasn't seen Juice in two days. In the past year and a half that they've been together, unless it was a run, Juice always came to her. It all started off one night when she finally decided to give the youngest patch a go.

She'd been hanging out at the club house for a few years. She started to come down here when a few of the girls from The Big Fat Pussycat invited her. Since then she's made it her mission to have one of the sons notice her and eventually take her in as one of their own but it proven to be more difficult than she initially expected.

She started with Tig. He seemed to be the funniest of them all, down to have a good time but he treated her like the rest of the guys did. Once the deed was done they would move to the next or occasionally come back when they had an itch they couldn't scratch. She worked her way down and even made her lay with the VP.

It wasn't until one night she gave into Juice and instead of making her leave he told her she could stay. One night became two, two became three and eventually he started coming to the club house and heading straight to her. He would be it, he would be her way in.

They never defined what they had, he never asked her to be his old lady, never made her get his crow. But all in due time thought Jazmine. All in due time.

〰️

They've been sitting in the diner for almost 3 hours now. Talking about everything you could think of. How different life in NY was for both of them, how they never felt it home until Juice got to Charming and when Pamela returned. What her dreams are, and his long term plan with the club. It was refreshing for both of them to be able to talk freely and share a mutual love and respect for the SOA.

"So, you plan on staying long?" Said Juice and he took a bite of his cherry pie.

"Abel will be out in around 3 month. And then someone has to take care of him, or at least help Jax. I am trying to settle everything at work so maybe I can take around 6 months off. Then I guess I'll figure it out."

"And your old man?" Said Juice curiously.

"Well he isn't my old man. And I haven't spoken to him about this. We haven't been actually talking since I got here" Pamela said frowning.

Juice's heart did a little flip. _He isn't her old man_ , he thought.

"Well I think you should really consider moving back to Charming. Not saying that I know you or anything, but you can tell through everything that has happened with Abel; you seem really happy here. And everyone seems happy to have you back."

She's known him, for all of two whole days, and he has managed to say all the right things.

"I ahh..."

 _RING RING_

Juice's personal started ringing and interrupted. He glanced at it and made a slight face at it before shutting off the ringer.

"You don't want to get that?"

"Nah it's okay, nothing important."

"No answer go ahead. I'm going to head to the ladies room anyways."

Pamela got up and went towards the back. Only when Juice was sure she was out of hearing distance, did he pick up.

"What Jaz, I am busy right now."

"Hey baby, I haven't seen you in two days. You're busy with club stuff? Because everyone is here and I was wondering when you're coming home. I miss you."

He sighs, "Jazmine just because everyone else is there doesn't mean I am not on club business. Listen I have to go, don't bother waiting up. You can go home."

 _CLICK_

Shit, he should have thought about Jazmine and should have at least text her sooner. She'd been texting him all day and should have guessed her next move after being unanswered would be to call him. And with his luck she called during dinner with Pamela.

〰️

 _What the hell was going on!? Juice never spoke to her this way. He never dismissed her like nothing either!_

Jazmine had a feeling in the pit of her stomach and tomorrow she was going to find out. Tomorrow was Fun Town.

It would be her day with Juice, he had promised her weeks ago that they would spend the day together there. It was the first public place he had taken her. Tomorrow she would make sure she would sort it all out.

〰️

Juice pulled into St. Thomas and parked next to her rental.

He wished this night would be over "Thanks. I am glad I came. It's been great, talking to you, and just having someone listen. Thank you Juice really."

"No problem." He grinned.

"I'll be at Fun Town tomorrow, haven't been to that in yearsss...promised to meet Gemma there for a bit. You going?"

"Yeah! Definitely" his eyes lighting up "maybe we can hit a few rides together?"

"Of course. Well I should really start heading to the Inn. I'll see you tomorrow okay? Night Juice." And she leaned and placed a soft kiss in his cheek.

〰️

Jason was on sitting on the bed with his laptop when she walked in.

"Hey baby, how's your nephew?"

"He's doing much better." She walked towards the bathroom. The awkward environment was overwhelming the great night that she hasld that all she wanted to do was get the night over with and start the new day.

Jason noticed it too, but he had a game plan. He couldn't keep pushing her away or else she would want to stay and he needed her back with him where he belonged

"Listen love, about last night. I was just drunk and grumpy from the jet lag and I said stupid stuff. You know that's not me right?"

Did she though? Did she know it wasn't like him? These past two days she's realized they don't really know anything about each other. He certainly doesn't know anything about her.

"It's fine Jason. Really, I need to shower tomorrow's another long today for me. I have to meet Gemma."

"Where you going, I was thinking, well since I came here to support you I should be with you. At the hospital, that place TN or whatever. Point is I should be there. And I should meet them too."

Omg. Nooo why must you want to be a thoughtful asshole now. Especially today, especially when tomorrow is Fun Town and you said you'd meet Juice.

"I uh, ummm...yeah sure you can go tomorrow we're just going Fun Town and then the hospital"

"Fun Town?"

"Yeah that's the carnival that comes to town, it's a family thing we use to do."

"Great!" He gets up and kisses her on the lips and holds her waist. "Go shower love you smell like a diner."

〰️

Juice pulled into TM to ride into town with the guys.

He couldn't wait, he had gone home for the second night in a row waiting to spend more time with the beautiful brunette. He had barely sleep watching the clock hoping the time sped up.

She was everyman's dream. But the best part of it all, was that she was part of his MC life too. The most important part of him, was an important part to her.

As he walked inside the clubhouse he spotted a familiar red head and he mentally slapped himself and wished he could run the other way.

Jazmine.

How the hell could he have fucking forgetten that he had promised her they would spend the day together. On a day like today he finally took her out in public and kind of set the pace to their relationship.

"JUICEY BABY! Ohhh how've missed you! It feels like I haven't seen you in forever. I was almost scared you might not show up!" She clings on his neck and he doesn't know what to do.

"Yeah just been, not sure I can even go today might need to do club stuff." He hoped maybe she would leave if she thought he couldn't go.

"But I just heard Tig saying they are waiting for you to head down."

 _Fucking Tig._

"Guess we are heading to town"

〰️

 _What the hell am I going to do with Jason today._

She was dredging today. Badly. She knew deep down inside she had prolonged introducing Jason to her extended family was because she knew they wouldn't like him. He is everything they despise, he's proper and prissy and came from money. He didn't belong in this world. He apparently didn't belong in hers either.

What do I do?

She got out the bathroom dressed in a pair of tight Jean's, black block heel boots and a simple black tank top. Her waves where scrunched up with product making giving them a wet effect. When she steps out she catches his staring.

"Where did you get those clothes? And why are you wearing them?"

"What?"

"Those clothes. Why do you have them on. You don't dress like that. Think maybe you should change. This look doesn't suit you."

She was left baffled. What could she possibly even say to that.

"I feel quite comfortable and confident with what I am wearing. This isn't the city Jason. This is Charming. And if you're done with your comments then we can head on out. Or you can stay here."

She went downstairs and sat in the car.

 _What the hell am I going to do._

〰️

Jazmine hasn't let go of him not one second since they arrived. It was like a piece of gum being stuck on your shoe. He was miserable, worst was going to be explaining this to Pamela.

The moment she parked the damn rental she wanted to crawl under it and hoped someone ran her over with it.

She saw the bikes neatly parked and recognized one particular Dyna.

 _Shit._

And to make matters worst there stood Gemm and Clay waiting for her.

"Baby, you made it. And you bought someone. Care to introduce?" Smirked the Queen.

 _Oh Jax and Clay are going to eat this one alive._

She looked at him and down and for once found it difficult to suppress her laughter. He came dressed in loafers, a perfectly pressed polo tucked inside khakis. _Fucking khakis_.

"Clay, Gemma this is my boyfriend Jason. Jason these are my God parents Clay and Gemma."

"Nice to meet you" Jason said extending a hand that Clay and both Gemma ignored. Quickly taking it back he said, "Pamela has told me a lot about you guys. Says you own a auto shop TN. Amazing, I'm into cars a bit myself you know. Have 3 nice cars back home. Sure she's mentioned it."

"It's TM" scoffed Clay and turned around and walked away hand in hand with Gemma.

"Well shit" mumbled Pamela

"What the fuck was that? Why was he rude? And what's with the leather vest and the motorcycles?"

"They are called kuttes they aren't vests and don't even think about saying that in front of them.

"Them? Who the hell is them?"

"My brother, my uncles, anyone from the MC. Just don't say anything stupid please. And definitely don't talk about cars with them. Just don't okay."

"MC? What the hell is going on here Pamela."

"Jason, plea..."

The first thing she notice was a mohawk, and then a half naked red head hanging off of his arm. Her stomach turned, and the she really did wish she was under the car.

Juice had noticed Clay and Gemma walking towards him except Clay was in one of his mood and Gemma was laughing. When he followed the path they came from he saw her along with a guy who was dressed liked he was going to watch a polo match. By the expression of her face and her arm movements he could see she was upset. He was going to see what the hell was going on when she caught his eye and he saw her stare at the women on his side.

"Maybe we should just head back. This fucking day is already ruined."

And just like how they arrived, she went back inside the rental with Jason in tow, and drove away.

 _So much for fucking fun town._

〰️

"Can't you just explain to me what the hell is going on?"

"Nothing is going on Jason. You just insulted the closest thing I have to parents by not even paying attention to the name of there shop. TM, as in TELLAR- MORROW. Which only happens to be their last names. You couldn't even pay close attention to get that one thing correct."

"Oh so this is my fault now, maybe I would have gotten it right if I would have met them sooner! You want to blame this on me but this is all your fault! You want to pretend to be someone back home and then here you're like someone else! You even have different clothing! Who the hell are you!"

She stopped the car and didn't bother arguing back. He was right. How could she even blame him for this one.

"I am going to the hospital now. I'll see you later."

He just got out the car and slammed the door shut.

She put her head on the wheel and just cried.

〰️

Juice tried to focus on assembling the AK's McKeevy bought in. The feeling in the pit of his stomach hadn't left since she left earlier today.

He didn't know if it was because she'd seen him with Jaz, or if it was because he'd seen her with Jason. Maybe it was both. He was just trying to focus on the club business for now. That didn't seem to give him grief.

〰️

She'd been with Abel for the last 6 hours. She didn't want to go back to the Inn, didn't want to go see Gemma and definitely didn't want to be at the clubhouse.

Her phone bought her out of the thoughts and saw it was Jax.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mel, listen Ma said you're mad her that your ignoring her calls."

"Not mad at anyone Jackson. What's going on?"

"Where are you? Clay wants to make sure your not at the carnival. Oswald's kid got raped."

"Holy shit. Do you know who did it or what happened? I'm at the hospital right now do you need me to do anything?"

"No darling we just want to make sure you're okay. Want me to go pick you up and take you to the Inn? I can send Juice too if you want, know you guys are friends."

"We're not friend, I barely know him. But maybe you should stop by. Not for me, but to see the baby."

"Yeah sure. I'll be there in a few."

When Jax arrived he saw his sister reading a book. She had this serious look on her face trying to exaggerate every word she was reading. She looked like when she was 13 trying to help him do his homework. Even then she was a bossy bitch.

He smirked.

"Hey little man. You're enjoying bedtime story?"

Abel moved a bit as if he knew who just walked in.

"You think he can hear us?"

"Yeah I think so."

"A'ight. So what happened today? Want to tell me?"

"Today was just a bad idea. A stupid one actually. I've been keeping Jason away for 4 years because I know you guys."

"Yeah but maybe if you got it out the way soon then we could've came around."

"Please, I made a mistake. Okay I get that. I know you guys won't accept him. I can barely accept him. But I can't leave now; 4 years Jax. We been together for 4 years."

"I know Mel, and I ain't telling you to ditch the man right now. Just saying maybe put everything into consideration. You're staying longer than you expected. I am sure he will go back so maybe use that time to figure out what you want."

"You're probably right, anyways where the hell is Opie. Been here almost 3 days and he is M.I.A."

"Op's going through his own shit at the moment. He one foot in, one foot out. Donna wants nothing to do with the club and he's not trying to mess it up. 5 years and two kids. You know?"

"Crazy, fucking Kylie. I told you I didn't trust that asshole. He was never one of you guys. Always knew it."

"Mighty Mel. Always right."

"Shut it you asshole...listen can I ask you something? I saw Juice with some girl today. A red head. That's his old lady? Just asking because you know we talked a bit, he actually took me to dinner at Lumpy's last night and never mentioned her."

She bit the inside of her lip awaiting his responses. Jax on the other hand looked both amused and confused. _Did she have feels for the Puerto Rican_?

"Jazmine's a hang out, she's actually at stripper at The Big Fat Pussycat, but she and Juice have been going steady for over a year now I think. Well at least he is. You got something you want to tell me about you two?"

"No like I said he just never mentioned it, just caught me by surprise when I saw her that's all."

He didn't believe it, but he wasn't going to push on it.

"Alright darling let's get you home."

* * *

 **There you go, starting to write Chapter 4 now. My cousin is getting married tomorrow so maybe I can post it on Monday since I have the day off. I wanted to write more because the actual _Fun Town_ Episode is like a 2 day thing but I let it be. Wanted to keep you coming back for more ;)**

 **Love ya... 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**I lied, couldn't get this to you on Monday. Crazy week...if you guys only knew.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing beside my OCs**

* * *

Pamela woke up in the empty bed she had slept it.

Jason wasn't in the room when she returned. Not that she minded.

Yesterday was a day she was looking forward to forgetting.

She was done getting ready and went to get some much-needed coffee and decided to spend the day alone. Something she hasn't done in years. No Gemma, no Jax, no club and definitely no Jason.

Before she knew it, she was driving towards the nicer part of town, where the 2% percent of Charming's wealthy reside and pull to a moderate size house. The one she grew up in and the one her father left her.

Gemma had kept her promised and had kept the place spotless. All the furniture was covered for good measure and she was sure the backyard was just as pristine.

She took her heels off and made her way up stairs. It was time she really did come home.

〰️

"Did you reach her Jax?"

"No Clay her phone is off, she isn't at her hotel room and she isn't at the hospital, I don't know where she is."

"Well find her unless you want to pay Rosen money we don't have to figure this shit out."

Jax made his way to the office hoping his mother can shine light to where Pamela was when he noticed a frustrated looking Juice fighting with the wrench he was holding.

Rumor mill had it that him and Jazmine got into it last night after Fun Town. Apparently, she didn't like that he was busy every night with "club" business.

Suddenly an idea occurs to Jax.

"Hey Juice."

〰️

It was almost 2pm. And she had gone through most of the stuff that was packed in the attic. She found old albums. And some clothes from high school that probably didn't fit her anymore. She'd even found her dad old law books from college with small scribbles of his notes all around.

The bell rung, and she jumped. Did one of the neighbors see her come and decide to snoop?

She found herself surprised when she saw Juice standing in front of her door hands in pockets looking all sorts of uncomfortable.

"How did you find me?"

"Well actually uhh, Jax and Clay have been trying to reach you and when you weren't answering, and they couldn't find you, Jax made me hack the rental company, they put GPS on all vehicles. Then he made me come her to get you."

"Did it ever occur to the both of you that maybe if I didn't answer the phone it's because I wanted to be alone?"

"Yeah I uh guess...but Clay needs you so..."

"Right of course so let me drop everything and follow you."

She slammed the door in his face and went to get her shoes.

Juice stood there awkwardly, when he found her he asked Jax if he wanted to go get her or maybe send the prospect. Jax laughed and told him to do it.

He knew this was a bad idea. She couldn't be mad at him though. She was the one with the legit boyfriend why wouldn't the same apply to him right?

When she got out of the massive house she pulls out of the driveway and made no attempt to slow down for him and made it hard for him to drive behind her.

Eventually Juice had had enough of it and sped off ahead of her and pulled in first to TM.

Jax had one eyebrow up when he saw Juice pull in and no Pamela in tow.

"Was she there?"

"Yeah"

"So, where the hell is she?"

"She was behind me should pull up soon, see there she is."

"I told you to escort her. That means you either drive side by side with her or behind her. Not speed up ahead of her and have her pull up later."

"She didn't want me to follow her."

"I don't care what she wants I gave you an order"

Pamela heard Jax yell at Juice when she got out the car. She felt bad, she had no reason to act like such a bitch to him when he was just trying to do what he was told.

"Jax, it's not his fault really. I wasn't being the easiest person."

"Why don't you answer your damn phone? Did it ever occur to you maybe it's important that we are all calling you?!"

She bit her lip and mentality slapped herself.  
With her head down, she walked inside and waited for Clay to call church.

Clay slammed the gravel on the reaper table and everyone quiet down.

"Unser called. Says a fed came to down two days ago. Hale was keeping it hush hush. Claims he's ATF. Doesn't know what he wants. We've taken every precaution to stay out of ATF's crosshairs. No busts, no investigations for five years. We don't know this guy's here for us."

"Hale flagged Bluebird as our gun warehouse. He's pissed off we made Unser crush the case, and he called in the feds. I think it's gotta be about us." Said Jax

"And we've got a garage full of 25 to life. Any legit place we store those guns is a straight line back to us. Can't Rosen get us some storage short term?" Asked Bobby.

"He's killing Bluebird, man. He's setting up a dummy corp. It takes a few weeks. That's why I need you princess. Call Rosen get involved, light a fire in his goddamn ass or something. This is killing us."

"I'll make a call; do you still need storage?"

"Why what do you have in mind?"

"Use my old place. But no bikes, late night, quiet."

"No, absolutely not. We can't have this blowing back to anyone related to the club. Just work out something with Rosen and let us know okay?"

"Okay sure."

"And Mel don't leave yet I need to talk to you."

Pamela gave Jax a questionable look but nodded.

〰️

"Going to visit Uncle Jury for a bit. Just don't disappear unless someone needs to find you for something with the kid."

Pamela's eyebrow shot up and took a swig of her vodka.

"Jury's in Nevada, ain't that Mayan territory?"

"Yeah, it's aight. We're laying low, just going to be me and Booby."

"Okay."

"You moving back in or just felt like cleaning? Because if you felt like cleaning you can clean my house you know"

"Haha, funny. No, I just wanted to go over the stuff that it. But for the record I did order you nice new carpet. Gemma told me, so your welcome."

Jax smirked. "Listen don't disappear when I'm gone. I'll have Juice keep an eye out on you okay. Just to be safe."

Pamela finishes whatever left she had of her drink and she and Jax made their way outside.

"No need I'll be okay. I just wanted to be alone. Jason is MIA and right now I can't really blame him."

"Sounds to me like the first sign of trouble he dips. You sure that's what you want to keep dealing with. Because we're nothing but trouble."

"Yeah yeah...what's she doing here?"

Jax turned and saw Tara get out of her cutlass and walk towards them.

"Everything okay?"

"Hey yeah. I was hoping you could help with the Cutlass. It's in pretty sad shape."

Pamela rolled her eyes.

"Shit. This was your dad's, right?" Asked Jax

"It was in the garage under two tons of old newspapers"

"Why don't you bring it in back? Have Lowell take a look at it."

"Okay. Thanks. I was hoping you could give me a lift home."

Pamela laughed. Both him and Tara gave her a look, so she just walked the other way and sat down on the benches.

Juice had been staring at her for a while. Didn't know if he should approach her or not. Deciding not to second guess it. He put down his tools, wiped the grease off his hands and made his way to her.

"Hi."

"Hey."

"So, I guess I need to do some explaining."

"Explaining about what Juice."

"Fun Town I guess.

"Not sure what you mean. Don't think there is much explaining to be done. Nothing happened."

"Well that girl, she's not my old..."

Pamela raised her hand to stop him from finishing.

"I get it Juice, really I do. I've spend my whole life here in this clubhouse. She's not your old lady. She doesn't have your crow. But she's still your...whatever you want to call it. She doesn't bed anyone else and you probably don't either unless you're on a run. See nothing to explain."

He looked at her and all of a sudden, he felt embarrassed. He wasn't trying to be slick with anything, he was just trying to spend time with her.

"Umm...well sorry we didn't get to go on any rides. You seemed to be in a rush with your old man."

 _Ouch! Way to remind me I'm not so innocent either._

"Yep my old man who has been MIA since yesterday. All because he wanted to know the reason Clay was mean to him and why he wears a leather "vest". Not to mentioned he called TM, TN and then proceeded to show off by telling Clay he has 3 nice BMW'S back home."

Juice looked at her wide eye and burst laughing. He was glad she was once again kind of confiding in him.

She laughed with him too.

"That's why you've been hiding? Is that your mini mansion you were in today?"

"Haha. I wasn't hiding I just didn't want to deal with anyone." Juice looked like he was about to say something when she cut him off. "That includes you Ortiz"

He gave her one of her beautiful smiles and said, "well days almost over. Why don't you stay a bit here tonight and have a few drinks?"

"Maybe."

She looked at him and smiled. She couldn't stay mad at him.

Before he could say another word, a screeching voice called after him that both him and Pamela turned their heads.

Jazmine strolled over to him wearing black platforms, butterfly earrings, a cut out crop top and tight jeans.

"Babyyyyyy you've been here all day and didn't call me?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck practically dragging him off the top of the bench and kissed him everywhere she could reach.

Juice couldn't breathe, not only was she basically strangling him, but he was freaking embarrassed by her behavior. Pamela knew what she trying to do. Saw Gemma pull up and took this and a sign from God and went to meet her in the office.

"Clingy that redhead. Can't stand her but she keeps to herself. Does what she is told. At least most of the times."

"Okay?"

"Oh, stop being modest, you can basically feel the jealousy radiating out of you Pamela."

"Please, I already have problems with one dick. Don't need to add another one to my list. Never had time for it before definitely don't have time for it now."

"Except before those dicks didn't have a permanent tan, a beautiful smile, and muscles. Not to mention a patch either."

"Gemma!"

"Okay okay, I am dropping it. Guess who I just _dropped_ off. The good ole doctor."

"Yeah I saw her, battling her purty eyes at Jax."

"Yeah well guess what I found. An old berta in her bag"

Pamela raised her eyebrow.

 _Interesting_

"What could a good doctor such as Tara need to carry especially in Charming. I'm not even carrying."

"And that's stupid of you. But, yeah I thought the same thing. Asked Luanne to ask her Marshall to look into it. Something's not right here."

"Nothing with her being here is right Ma. I told you this. But listen let me know what you find out."

"Yeah I will...hey baby everything okay?"

Clay walked in the office and gave her a kiss.

We heading to Indian Hills. Jax called we got some Mexican trouble."

"Aw shit, he okay?"

"Yeah he and Bobby are safe. We are going to be gone for a few days. Tig and Juice are staying till tonight here if you two need anything okay?"

"Guess we're nothing having Sunday dinner." Scold Pamela.

"Guess your suits gets to live for another day eh?"

"Pfff...yeah sure. I don't even know where he is as we speak so who knows."

Clay's raises his eyebrow but doesn't push the situation.

"Okay girls give me a kiss goodbye."

〰️

Juice was glad he didn't have to go to Indiana Hills just yet. If they patched over it would be nothing free range pussy. And he wasn't trying to get into more trouble than he was already in.

After Pamela walked away from the PDA Jaz was displaying she the started to accusing him of sleeping with the "snooty rich bitch" and he had to basically drag her out the parking lot before Gemma or Clay heard, or worse, Pamela.

"Juiceeeeeee" yelled Tig.

〰️

Pamela helped Gemma close down and she contemplated on getting a drink inside the clubhouse. She was making her way inside when she spotted Jazmine smoking with another crow.

Jazmine spotted her too and spoke loudly for Pamela to hear.

"Juice said he wanted to spend time together since he's been so busy with the club. Says he has something special for me today. Asked me to wear that hot pink number he likes so much. You know me, don't want to disappoint my old man."

Part of herself wanted to laugh at the feasible attempt to get her jealous or mad. But the other part wanted to bash her head in thinking about how she wasn't going to bed alone tonight.

Deciding it's best she leaves she made her way back to the car and drove away.

〰️

Juice was disappointed that Pamela didn't show up for a drink. He had to finally put his foot down and tell at Jazmine to leave him alone because she was still there when he wrapped up at the garage.

He was going to have a long night with Tig and was hoping to make the best of the situation by having a drink with her but seemed like tonight was not the night.

〰️

Her phone started buzzing at 3am. Curiosity got the best of her and she peaked with one eye opened

It was a text from an unknown number.

 _Hoping your up and if your not then my bad. -J_

 _How did you get my number and why are texting me at 3am? . -P_

 _You seem to be forgetting a lot that I am a hacker. And Indian Hills is far and Tig is weird.- J_

 _He isn't weird he is misunderstood, but I am sure he can keep you entertained for a few more hours. -P_

 _Lol sure misunderstood. Yeah he's actually mad at me because I gave the watch dog crank and he got bit in the ass. He's basically ignoring me and I can't sleep now or else idk what he would do to me. -J_

 _Lmao. Poor Tiggy, now I have to suffer because of you. -P_

 _Sorrryyyyy. I was just trying to make small talk since someone left me hanging at the bar tonight. -J_

 _Oh no one left you hanging hanging handsome. Your girl was practically yelling whenever I got around that you and her had plans tonight that entailed in hot pink lingerie. Wasn't in the mood to stick around and watch. Not my thing. -P_

Juice groaned _fucking Jazmine._

 _Guessing you're not a fan of hot pink? -J_

He bit his lip and waiting, everything was out in the open between them two, so why not joke about it. Right?

 _Oh no, I was raised around these parts. I'm all about the black...and lace ;). Well I really am tired now. So be safe, giveTiggy a kiss for me. -J_

Juice's dick grew slightly hard at the thought of Pamela with nothing but black lace. She's fucking bad.

 _No kiss for me? -J_

 _Night Juicey Boy. xoxo -P_

She put down her phone and for the first time since she arrived she closed her eyes and fell straight to sleep.

〰️

Jason strolled in at almost 5am. He wondered if she would ask him where he was for almost two days. But she was sound asleep.

He fucked up; he was so mad at her that he walked around town and eventually made it to a shitty strip club off the road.

He spent a good deal of money on a few drinks and some lap dances. It wasn't until almost 1am that this girl strolled in with bright red hair and promised she would show him a good time.

And that she did, except once it was all over he felt like shit, if there is one thing he understood of Charming was that this is a small town and he wouldn't be surprised if one of those men in her God father's MC knew this girl or worse was there.

He needed to get out of here. Go back home, but he wasn't going without her.

〰️

She was drinking her coffee and going through some filed Rosen send her.

So far he had done everything she could think of to kill Bluebird and start a new dummy company. But she definitely did feel like he was taking his sweet ass with it all.

She typed an email with " _suggestions_ " and asked to be notified of everything going on

She meet him at a conference in Cali and she thought he was smart enough to send him Clay's way. And he was was smart, smart enough to charge Clay an arm and a leg.

Gemma had called her earlier and asked to to cover for her until she wrapped something up.

After sorting through a mountain of paper work and feeling like she was in high school again Gemma came back.

"Have that information we were looking for?"

Pamela let her continue

"Turns out the doctor bitch had a restraining order pulled out. Fishy part is the guy's name was omitted from all the documents Luanne's Marshall could find. She claimed she is carrying since Chicago, but she lived in a decent neighborhood."

"Maybe she's being paranoid, or maybe there is something else missing her."

"Gave her one of my guns. No serial number on it. And have one for you too. You need to start carrying, especially with this Mayan drama going on. Need you to be safe."

Her phone rang.

"You okay?"

"Yeah Mel, you with Ma?"

"Yep she is right next to me, everything alright?"

"Yeah let her know I am on my way back. Going to see the kid. Everyone else is probably staying another day or returning tonight."

"Guessing everything turned out how it's supposed to since you're heading back."

"It went alright. The lil Rican staying behind though. You know quality assurance."

"Right...I'll meet you at the hospital later okay. Ciao."

"All is well?"

"Yeah everyone should be heading back tonight or tomorrow. Jax is on his way now."

"Good. Gets to spend time with kid. You know he better start getting use to it because I can be grandma, but I ain't losing my beauty sleep anymore. Those days are over."

* * *

 **Love it hate it? Let me know!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY ALL!**

 **So sorry for the MIA, I am getting married in August, leaving mu current job for a new one soon and life is just you know, life. I will try to update as much as I can, I had this chapter written for a while but couldn't find an ending to it...finally got some inspo the other day on the train trying to block out some obnoxious teens... well hope you all enjoy.**

 **Special shout out goes too** **Emmettluver2010 for her loyalty and comments 3**

 **Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BESIDE MY OC'S.**

* * *

Carrying a few groceries, she knocked on an old house.

A kind familiar face opened the door.

"What's a girl got to do to get some love in this town Donna?"

"Mel! Opie didn't tell me you're back!" She gave her a long hug.

"Maybe he was embarrassed since that asshole hasn't gone to say hello to me since I've arrived."

"You look amazing! Maybe I need to go to NY to look half as decent as you."

"Please you would hate it. It's crowded, air stinks and the people are rude."

"Sounds better than here though. Raising two kids when your man is away isn't easy. NY sounds like a fairy tale."

"Donna...you can't keep blaming the club for that."

"You came down here with your princes charming or alone?"

"No he is here somewhere, we aren't really on speaking terms. Seems like Charming's charm isn't really so appealing to him. But how are the kids? They must be so big."

"Yeah, they are, right now they are running around playing with the neighbors. Opie's with Jax, they should be here soon. Jax's is going to take some of Kenny's old stuff I have in the garage for the baby."

"Well good thing I bought beer."

Once Jax and Opie arrived the girls spend their time sitting down on the lawn chairs drinking beer while the guys dug up Kenny's baby stuff.

"You coming to the fundraiser tomorrow. Heard Opie's doing the fireworks."

"Oh really?"

"It isn't a club thing Donna, Gemma is raising money for the music department in the school. Making some chili."

"Yeah we will be there" answered Opie.

"Mel I'm done here, heading over to see the kid you coming?"

"Yeah, then I have to go help Gemma...thanks for everything Donna. You're a saint."

〰️

"You think I'll be a good dad?"

"What kind of question is that Jax? Of course. It's in your blood. You had an amazing father, you have Clay and the crazy guys in the club. You're all fucked up but you're loyal and you love more than any other person I know."

"You always got the right shit to say don't cha?"

"That's what I am here for Tellar. Listen let me go or else Gemma is gonna kill me. Read to him. He likes it."

She gave him a kiss on his forehead and left the room. A few feet away she got a phone call from the unknown number that messaged her last time.

"Is this a prepaid or did I get lucky and score me the personal?"

"Guesing you haven't saved my number yet?"

"Didn't really know what to do to be honest. How's Nevada?"

"Boring, wish I could get chili, but I am here working."

"Boo hoo, poor you."

"Anyone ever tell you that you can be mean at times?"

Pamela was about to reply when the elevator door open and she almost bumped into a guy.

"Oh shit, sor..."

She didn't finish the apology because the hairs in the back of her neck stood up. He looked at her and smiled.

"No problem Miss, excuse me."

He walked around her, and she watched him walk and stop in front of Abel's room.

 _What the fuck_

"Babe you there?" Juice asked not realizing what he had just said.

Those words bought her back to the conversation and her heart did a little skip.

"Yeah, I'll call you back okay."

She hangs up and watches this guy stare at Abel. Jax steps out noticing him and they exchange a few words. The elevator opens back up and she steps inside. Right before it closes she sees Tara and she turns white and scurries the same way she came from.

〰️

Gemma Luanne and Pamela are putting the final touches on the chill table.

"I went to law school to set up and possibly serve chili."

"Listen here you snoby bitch" joked Gemma.

"Wait so who are bussing tomorrow?"

"The Oakdale Assisted Living, pay attention Luanne." Giggles Pamela.

"Those seniors are compulsive gamblers. They triple our raffle money."

"God bless social security...Gemma is that April?" Pamela asked as a burnette walked towards them.

"Yeah she was helping with the bouncy houses."

"Hey Gemma, hey Pamela. Didn't realize you're back in Charming."

"Yeah, for now. How are the kids?"

"They're good, growing. Actually what I wanted to talk to you guys about. Charlie's band is playing during the fireworks, Kyle's never seen him play."

"Nope. Not happening." Answered Pamela right away.

"Mel!"

"What Gemma? You know it's not happening. Clay's not going for it. Sorry April."

"Common Pamela, we understand what happened, but my kids don't. They just know that there dad can't be around for stuff."

"Look I'll bring it up to Clay, but I can't make promises."

"Thanks Gem, see you around Pamela."

"You know he's nothing gonna say yes."

"Well I am feel charitable today, hoping maybe you can start too."

"Hey, I am charitable I am here aren't I?

〰️

Jason got his own rental and was driving up and down town hoping to spot his girl.

He was buying a bottle of water when he heard a few locals talk about the fund-raiser Gemma Teller was apparently hosting tomorrow. He quickly asked for directions and went on his way.

〰️

Pamela snuck away from both her God mother and Luanne to call a certain patch that would be missing from tomorrows festivities.

"You okay you were in a rush to go. Got a bit worried."

"Aww you care about me?

"Of course I do, you alright?"

She blushed at his simple confession.

"I'm fine. Just saw something odd. Listen can you actually do me a favor. If you're not busy, but it needs to stay between us no matter what you find deal?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"One of Luanne's Marshall clients looked into Tara for us. Said she filed a restraining order back in Chicago. But the person's name was omitted from all records he found. Can you find the name of the person?"

"Yeah definitely, just going to need a few days of that's okay. You need it right away?"

"No just trying to shake off a suspicion I have. I'll buy you lunch when you get back deal?"

"I was going to do it for free but hey I'll take the lunch."

She laughed because she could practically hear him smirking through the phone.

A Porsche pulled by and out of it got out Jason.

"Ah fuck, gonna hang up again handsome. I'll talk to you later."

"Jason, what are you doing here?"

"Hey baby" he reached in for a kiss, but she turned her cheek.

"Heard about the fundraiser and thought I should help, start fresh you know."

"JASON! Wow you're here, came to give us a hand?"

"Mrs. Teller, hello." He took out his hand for Gemma to shake and today she did

"I don't mind helping, let me know if you need any heavy lifting or anything." He wrapped his arm around Pamela waist "just want to do whatever I have to for my girl you know."

〰️

She woke up really early, she slowly moved his arm from around her waist and prayed to God he didn't wake up.

Last night was _weird_.

Jason was the dream boyfriend last night. Helping out Gemma, making Luanne laugh. Even took her to Lodi for a nice dinner.

Whatever he was doing these last few days seems to be helping because he was a completely different person.

The worst part is that she expected this to make her feel better, make her love him more, forgive him.

But all it did was make her uncomfortable.

She showered and dressed quietly. Left him a note saying she was on her way and he knew where to find her.

He swore to Gemma up and down he wouldn't miss it for the world. And she was inclined to believe him.

〰️

"They are late, I am going to murder Bobby."

"Said he's on his way. I'm sure they will be here soon." Pamela said while shoving the toppings from the chili in her mouth sitting on the cooler behind the table.

Gemma smacks her hand away as she went for a bit more of the shredded cheese. "Stop picking on the damn food Mel. Maybe go do something see if anyone needs anything. Look even your man is."

She turned and saw Jason talking with Hale grilling hot dogs. When she noticed the guy from the hospital.

 _What the fuck?_

"Ma you know that guy?"

"Who? Him? Never seen him before. Want me to to ask Unser?"

"Please. Look they are here."

She took her chance and made her way towards the bikes.

"She's going murder you guys, especially you Elvis." she giggled watching Bobby take off his helmet and exposing a mount full of helmet hair. Bobby scurried away and the rest followed leaving Pamela and Jackson alone.

"Heard you guys voted on allowing Kyle to be here. Opie's okay with that?"

"He's the one who voted yes on it. Said he wanted to see how he has nothing and he's got it all. Said it would do him good."

Kyle pulled into the lot in an expensive car and out came a bubbly blonde telling him to wear sunscreen. As if the universe knew, in pulled Opie as well with Donna and the kids in tow.

"Well he just pulled in a fancy SUV, with his child and Opie just pulled in too so let's see how this plays out."

"Donna! Glad you came." Giving the children kisses and making a face at Opie they made their way towards the fun.

"Opie wasn't that guy in Sam Crow?"

Without needing to know where Donna was looking at Pamela suddenly found interest in her shoes and the floor.

Op clears his throat, "not anymore"

"So he got out?" said Donna curiously

"Sort of, why don't you take the kids to go play or something. I'll catch up in a bit."

"Guessing she doesn't know about Kyle Op?"

"No, guess he is doing well for himself."

"Opie, just enjoy this time with your family today. Don't stress it."

"Okay. I'll see you guys later."

"You were awfully quiet Jackson."

"Knew this was a bad idea Mel, Opie's trying to prove he's okay. But with Donna keeping him half in half out. It's gonna do more damage than good. If you can maybe talk to her. You're a girl."

Rolling her eyes she replied, "I'll talk to her."

Jax just walked away straight to Kyle.

 _Shit_

"Pam!"

"You know I hate it when you call me that Jason."

"Yeah but it's cute, you want dog babe? Been hanging out with the Chief Hale. Said you guys went to high school together."

"He's deputy chief. Unser's the chief"

"Doesn't he have cancer or some..."

Before he can finish Pamela notices Jax grab Kyle by the shirt.

"Ah fuck."

She speed walks towards them forgetting Jason was with her. By the time she reaches Jax he's let Kyle go already and is trying to play off the whole situation because Gemma already gave him the look.

"What the fuck was that. Turn my back on you for a God damn second and you start acting like a damn neanderthal." she whacks him on the head for good measure.

"Shit, Mel. Wasn't that serious...looks like you have some company."

Jason stood behind her hands in his pockets. He was trying to blend in.

"Can we help you?"

 _Crap_

"Jax this is actually Jason. My boyfriend, Jason this is Jax my brother."

"Sup man" Jason extends a hand, "heard so much about you bro. Congrats on the baby."

"Sup bro" Jax sarcastically said. "Finally get to put a face on the girl taking care of my little sister. Hope you understand the responsibility that entails."

"Yeah of course man, I love her."

"Right. Kind of weird thought because she's been here almost a week and it's the first time you show face. I'll see you around _bro_."

He just stood there. Didn't say a word.

"Jason? I uhh need to help with the fireworks."

"What is it with everyone in those fucking vests that makes them so rude. Why is no one in your family accepting me."

Before she could reply he stormed towards his new rental and just left.

 _Fucking great_

〰️

Juice was trying to concentrate on the favor Mel asked from him. But currently he had a smile from ear to ear. She'd called him back and he had even called her babe by mistake and he wasn't asked to stop.

He knew he said it would take him a few to looking into the restraining order Tara had gotten but it was worth a shot starting this now. Kept his mind occupied while he was done here in Nevada and could return back to Charming.

〰️

Pamela joined Jax and Opie trying to get up the fireworks.

"No egg toss for you giant?"

"Nah not today. "

The guys worked in silence and Pamela watched, when Jax finally broke it.

"Ope you alright man?"

"I just...I wanted him the guy to be miserable, broken piece of shit without Sam Crow...I tell you, I'm having a hard time. You know, this club means everything to me. It has since the moment we went here but everything else - Donna, the kids, work. They are all heading in the opposite direction."

She felt helpless in that moment because she truly had no idea what to tell him. She guesses she could understand, how would it feel like to her if she left behind her kids and husband for 5 years. All while the reason you had too is living the best life he possibly could. No regret, no regard no responsibility.

She would probably be as confused and as bitter and Opie was. She stared at Kyle playing with his daughter when the egg crashed right on his shoulder. His teenage girlfriend attempts the wipe it off and his shirt lifted a bit when she noticed the reaper tattoo still on his back. She quickly looked at her boys and they noticed it too.

"This is on me." Said Op and walked away.

"You want to go keep an eye on him? I need to go talk to someone."

Pamela walked away and went on the look for Donna. She spotted Harry playing with a water gun a few feet away and Donna watching not too far.

"Hey, having fun? See told you it wasn't going to be bad."

"I did it for the kids, and Opie. It's been a while since we have been together like a family."

"I get it. But I do also know you've always had a different prospective on the MC life, but Sam Crow is the only..."

Raising a hand to cut her off Donna said, "Pamela, Gemma already gave me the "Sam Crow is the glue" speech so you can save it, really."

"The point I was going to make Donna isn't about Sam Crow but about you and Opie."

"No offense, but what happens with me and Opie is no one's business."

"You're wrong, he's a brother to me and for as long as I can remember, him, Jax the club they are my family. My only family Donna. And because of that I can honestly tell you, that him being half in half out; it's going to kill him."

"Okay then, I want him out. That other guy Kyle got out why can't Op."

She bit the inside of her mouth and hoped what she said next didn't bite her in the ass.

"Donna, Kyle didn't get out. He got kicked out. The night Opie got arrested; Kyle was supposed to his getaway ride. The minute he heard the sirens he panicked and left him. And I know he never told you anything because he isn't a rat, and his biggest flaw is his loyalty. He can never walk away from this, it's in their DNA. You know this. Beside Gemma is wrong Donna, Sam Crow isn't the glue. We are."

After talking for a few more she waited outside the gym doors for her guys. She took out her phone and texted a young patch while she waited.

 _Do you know what happens if you get excommunicated from the club?_

 _? Is everything okay?_

 _Lol yes goofy...I am fine._

 _Oh okay, just making sure :)_  
 _Well you have to leave town no? Like that guy Kyle, keep no contact with one you're basically dead right?_

 _Yeah, and what else goofy._

 _Idk, when I was prospecting that's when Kyle left so I wasn't that privy to the information._

 _Any reaper tattoos you have, you need to get it removed. Like on Jackson's back, that all has to be blacked out or lasered._

 _Ouch, but why are we talking about this._

 _Well Kyle came by today. With club's permission to see his son play, and he didn't black out his reaper._

 _Is Opie okay?_

She smiled, at that. This fool was loyal to club just as she was.

 _Yeah he is okay_

 _Alright so what happens now to Kyle._

 _They either cut it off or burn it off :/_

Shit...

Yeah, thinking that it's going to happen and that the guys have to do it...I don't know; makes me feel a certain way.

What can I do to make it better?

Nothing you already did.

She stared at her phone screen and hoped she hadn't scared him away with the simple confession. Every day that past, no matter if he was there or not, she felt closer to him. It was a feeling she couldn't describe or explain, and she had never felt like this before.

 _:) glad I am helping babe. I am going to call you later okay. You better pick up..._

 _I will promise, be safe goofy. xoxo._

She waited a while and figured they will be out a bit. She went to show face to Gemma since she's been MIA most of the evening.

"Well look what the cat finally dragged in."

"I was helping, I was setting up the fireworks, making sure our guest enjoys themselves. That's hardworking you know."

"And you do know that this is part of being an old lady too...even if you think you aren't."

She rolled her eyes, "sure whatever you say."

"You know I found out who the guy is...he's the ATF guy in town."

"He's a fucking Fed?! Gem he was at the hospital this morning and I think starting at Abel..."

"Who was staring at Abel?"

Gemma and Pamela both turned around and saw Jax behind them with a concerned/pissed off face.

"When I left wasn't he starting at the room? That guy grillings the dogs with Hale. Right before I got on the elevator he got out...why is he in the hospital?"

"I don't know, but I am going to find out. Ma we have to leave." Before she could complain he said. "Clay needs us, you two call me if he leaves when we do okay or at any point today, alright?"

"Prepay right? Okay baby be safe, you tell Clay I am pissed."

They both gave him a kiss goodbye and off Jax and the boys went.

"Gemma..."

"Yeah babygirl what's wrong"

"Look I know Jax will tell you eventually...but they are going to take Kyle back yet he clubhouse. He never got his reaper removed...I don't know if you want to let April know."

"Shit."

Gemma took out a pack of cigarettes, and offered her one, she shook her head and stood next to her as she took long drags.

"Where did Jason go?"

"I don't know" she shrugged "he met Jax and it wasn't the greatest of of introductions so he got upset and left."

"You seem not to mind that we don't like him."

She rolled her eyes, "it's not that I don't mind, because trust me, I rather we all get along and not deal with the issue. But I sort of excepted this outcome so why stress it."

"Hhm. Whatever you say baby doll."

〰️

Pamela carefully compared the numbers that Luanne was calling out for the raffel, when Opie finally pulled up. Gemma made her way to him probably to scold him on being late for the fireworks. Except she barely got a chance to look upset because her expression went from upset to concerning.

They exchanged a few words, and she made her way to April...

〰️

On the other side of town, Jason had his hand around a stripper. He couldn't do this anymore, tonight he was going to ask her. He had too, no more waiting...

* * *

 **LOVE IT HATE IT? LET ME KNOW**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back! And very sorry. Hope you guys enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing besides my orginal characters**

* * *

She had gotten off the phone with Juice with a huge smile on her face.

They had talked for the last 3 hours after the fundraiser, she would have gone to the club house afterward but knowing what had occurred there today she decided against it. After a bit of aimless driving she got a call she was very excitingly expecting.

He was even coming back tomorrow and she couldn't wait.

She entered her empty hotel room. The freaking room depressed her. It was just a room, no homie feel to it. No form of attachment. And of course no Jason tonight, she took this new found opportunity packed a small bag and drove to her old house. There she was met with the most peaceful sleep since she's arrived.

〰️

It was around lunch time and she and Gemma where shuffling through paper work trying to organize the office. They worked in comfortable silence like when she was a teenager.

A cargo truck pulls in at the same time Half-Sack knocks on the door.

"Hey Pamela," he smirks "Hi Gemma, you have the number to the septic guy?"

"Oh Jesus" said Pamela making her way just outside the door. She wanted to see Juice but didn't want to make it too obvious.

"Piney filled the tanks already?" Asked Gem.

"Yeah, someone is been flushing panties"

Pamela turned to face her Godmother. "I don't even know what to say to that" she said.

"You look real nice today Gemma, you too Pamela."

Mel laughed, "thank you Eddie."

Kip made his way back, just as Juice came out the car. For a minute Pamela's heart stopped. And then it stopped for a different reason, a small tiny brunette steps out the passenger car.

What the fuck?!

She notices that Half-Sack stops too, and Clay power walks to Juice and grabs the back of his neck. The tiny bitch runs towards to defend him. She took one step forward but stopped. She noticed Half-Sack look like he had just seen a ghost and the sweetbutt looking at him. He turns back around and goes inside the office.

It clicks to her too fast and Gemma had already shut the door with Eddie inside.

She makes her way to the girl that Juice is trying to escort out the garage.

With two swift moves she slaps the lights out of her and Jax runs towards his sister.

"MEL!"

"What the fuck!" The sweetbutt yells

"That's for stepping foot where you don't belong, now this" she says and she steps out her 6 inch stilettos "is for sleeping with my dad." She tries to punch the girl but is held back by Jax.

Juice was both aroused and shocked and her fast hands and feisty behavior. He was still holding Cherry who was holding back tears when Jax yells at him to get her out of there stat.

"Let go of me Jackson. I fucking mean it."

"Yeah okay and let you get arrested. What the hell are you thinking."

"What the hell are you thinking Jackson!. Letting Clay to do that. And then having her follow back here. What type of bullshit is that?"

"Hey! You know the rules okay, what happens on a run stays on the run."

"Please spare me the fucking bullshit. Because this didn't stay on a run. This followed it's way to fucking Charming."

Gemma storms out of the office and gets into her car.

"Fuck!" Pamela tries to get her shoes back on but by then Gemma is far gone.

Juice comes back and picks up her other shoe and hands it to her.

"Here."

She snatches it out his hands. "What the fuck where you thinking! Bringing that tart here?! Are you sleeping with her too?"

Jax starts laughing, and the look she gives him next makes him stop and stare at the floor.

"I didn't sleep with her."

"Yeah whatever." Pointing at her brother she tells him "you tell Clay I am waiting to have a word with him."

Back to the office she goes and slams the door.

Jax grins at a worried looking Juice.

"She has gotten sloppy, by the time she realized what happened she would have beaten her up; and you."

Juice looked even more worried than before.

"It's the shoes, they slow her down." He laughs, "common we have church. And we have to warn the Pres."

〰️

She threw back a shot of vodka and stared at a pensive looking Half-Sack.

"So who is she?"

"Oh umm, I told Gemma she's just a Tribe hang around."

"Please, I saw your heart skip out your chest. Who really is she, and why is she here."

"Her names Cherry, and I uhh, I think she's here for me. I don't know honestly."

Before they can say anything Lowel, comes frantically inside.

"Miss Pamela, you better come out here."

"Lowel? What's going on?" She hurries towards the doors when she spots black unmarked cars and Hale making his way towards the club house.

"Kip! Go warn them...hurry!"

"But...I'm not allowed in there."

"Just go I give you permission."

She takes a deep breath and finds confidence within her to step forward.

"Either you guys are Fed or Limo drivers" she spoke in an even toned voice. By then everyone had already gotten out of Church to see what this is about.

"Agent Stahl, ATF, I'm looking for the owner of Tellar-Morrow Automotive."

Clay steps in, "that's me"

And the one of the Feds starts to put handcuffs on him.

Her first reaction is to start cursing at them, but then no one would take her serious. "You want to humor me with the charges, and why you bought the whole circus with you?"

"Oh sorry, I didn't catch a name. Who must you be?"

"I'm his lawyer, so unless you start showing me arrest warrants, or bother naming the charges, well, you and I are going to have ourselves some problems."

Agent Stahl smirks, "Right, you must be Pamela Salazar, of course. Well I need to discuss the nature of Mr. Morrow's relationship with Nate Meineke."

"Who?" Said a very convincing Clay. She however couldn't help but notice the look Piney and Jax gave each other.

These fuckers.

"He's one of the three men who held up a prison transport vehicle this morning. Killed three people with AK-47's. We found Mr. Meineke's cell phone at the scene. The last call he recieved was from your garage."

Mel locked eyes with Clay and nodded.

"I guess I'll be following you" She said making her way to her vehicle. "don't you even think of questioning him without me present or I will be shoving law suits so far up your fridged ass, you won't know what to do with yourself."

Stahl's smiled flatten a bit and she looked at an amused Hale starting at the petite beauty. She got inside her car and pulled out the lot and everyone followed. Pamela waited a bit and both Juice and Jax met her by her car.

"You are going to call me on the prepaid as soon as I pull out this lot and tell me everything that is fucking going on Jackson. And then you are going to find Gemma. Juice, I need you to to find out what they know and if they are getting any warrants to search this place. And I pray to God you guys don't have anything that isn't supposed to be here."

They both nodded and she made her way to the station.

〰️

Jucie overheard Jax's tell Mel about the guns they sold to Piney's former army vet. So far he couldn't find anything about them nor find what these Fed's had on the club. The thought of the club getting caught with these guns made him uneasy. Worse was thinking of Mel all on her own trying to defend them to the best of her ability. He had no doubt in her talent, but he couldn't help but worry about the girl who was clouding his every thought since her arrival.

〰️

Mel made her way inside and spotted Hale standing in front of a interrogation room that she assumed Clay was inside. No site of Stahl, which she assumed was somewhere inside one of the many offices. She did however notice the creep who had been watching Abel staring at her. The hairs in the back of her neck stood. But she tried to focus in the obstacle that was she was about to face.

"Move Hale."

"Mel, listen you shouldn't get involved, it's nothing good and you have your life back in NY. Don't get mixed up with all of this, you made the right choice leaving. I don't want to see you get tangled up in this."

"I've been involved David. They are my family, and while you certainly don't care about yours. I certainly do care about what happens to mine. So I am going to tell you again David. Move."

She walked inside and slammed the door.

"Hey old man. You okay?"

"Yeah, you going to get me and Gemma out of here?"

"Gemma?! She's in here too!?"

"Yeah apparently wacked the tribe hang around in the face with a skateboard."

"Ah shit. That's on you! What the hell where you thinking?"

"We're not here to discuss what I do when I'm on a run okay, you gonna get me out of here or what?"

She frowned slightly, knowing he was right she dropped the situation and focused on the issue in front front of her.

"They're coming, Otto's sister just called, they have a warrant to search the club house!" Yelled Juice.

"Shit!, did you tell Mel?" Jax asked

"She's not answering the phone but I messaged her."

"Did you find anything on Meineke?"

"All I find is mufflers, nothing man he's a ghost."

"That's because he's hiding in a bunker." Gruffed Piney.

"Old man, I thought I told you to go underground."

"Nate called there in some bunker outside of Woodbridge forest."

"Okay set up a meet"

"Uh what happens then Jax?"

"They killed three people in cold blood and they're a straight line back to this club, what do you think happenes Piney."

"Guys, that was Trammel tipping us off, we've got to get those guns out, now."

Juice wondering what could be done, and before he knew it the septic truck pulled in.

"They're going to let you out soon old man. I don't know how but they guys got everything out. Warrant turned to shit." Pamela walks back inside the interrogation room with two coffees in her hand.

"Thanks princess, you uh getting Gemma out too?"

"Yeah about that...she doesn't want me to post bail, wouldn't even talk to me."

"Shit, she's pissed"

"Oh yeah...that she is. Can't blame her either."

"You got something to say Pamela?"

She sipped her coffee casually and shrugged her shoulders, "there isn't much I can say that you don't already know."

"Listen, when you agree to wear that crow, you agree to it all, yeah maybe it shouldn't have made it's way down to Charming, but what happens on a run..."

"Yeah yeah stays on the run, I know. Let's get you home old man."

Pamela pulled into the lot and she was met with peace and quite, something rare at TM.

She parked and walked over to the bench and sat down, breathing the California air was something she could never describe.

Juice watched how peaceful she look, so oblivious from everything else, and she was breathtaking.

She was really beautiful, with her wavy hair and plumped lips. He slowly walked over to her and sits next to hear.

"Hey you" he lightly nudges her, she opens her eyes and they are glossy and he wishes nothing more than to lean in and kiss her.

"Hi, heard you saved the day"

"Does Jax tell you everything that happens in the club"

Pamela laughs loudly, "no only what I should know, maybe he wanted me to know what a great job you did."

"Impressed?"

"If you think I'm impressed that you smell like shit then you're mistaken handsome."

"Hey! I showered for like 2 hours." Juice says feigning hurt.

Pamela giggles, "sure you did."

"Where's the old man?"

A confused look crosses Pamela's face, "mmm, not quite sure to be honest haven't spoken to him at all, I didn't go to the hotel yesterday so can't say for certain."

"Is everything okay between you two?" Questioned Juice trying to hid the excitement in his voice.

"Not sure to be honest, it's very different, Charming and the Big Apple, I kind of forgot how this town can make wrap you up into it. He was just expecting something else I guess."

"And you? You're supposed to leave soon, is that still in motion?"

"It's different now, there is a small person who is dependent of me, dependent on all of us, and it's my duty to help. You know when I first left here it wasn't to get away, it was because it was the correct and smart move. But the plan was to always come back. Some part along the way that got lost, but the desire to someday come home hasn't. It's even more solidified now than before."

Juice smirked at her openness and welcomed it, he wasn't going to input his opinion, if she wanted it she would've asked. He simply listened.

Before she could say anything, her phone rings and just then Jazmine pulls into the lot.

"Juciyyyyyyyyyyy" screeches Jazmine.

"This is Jason, I should go. Let me not keep him in the dark, and looks like you're going to be busy tonight with you're old lady."

 _Shitty fucking timing_ thought Juice.

"Alright good night Mel, if you need anything you call okay?"

She smirks, "sure thing _Juicey_."

She sat outside the Inn dreading to go inside. She drove there with the conversation just had with Juice. It dawned to her that she would be staying in Charming indefinitely, but wasn't sure that if in those plans it included Jason.

Mustering whatever strength was left inside of her, she opens the door to the room to find Jason in a room covered in pink balloons and white roses.

Right in the center was a smiling Jason down on one knee with a huge pink diamond ring.

* * *

 **Today I realized that it's been almost a year since I started this, I cannot say where the hell that year went but I can say I'm sorry. During the time I started this I was planning my wedding, got married, moved to a new house, got fired, and started a new job. Time just got the best ofme, but this hasn't been forgotten this chapter was semi finished on my phone for a while now. Hopefully I can find the groove back. To everyone who likes and followed, you guys mean everything to me. Until next time.**


End file.
